


Chain

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-14
Updated: 2005-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chain

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana.

Billy likes the roll-dip Evie does. _Keepdoingthatplease._ It's wet and warm and heavenly, his cock encased in her mouth, groan in her throat, the sounds of Dom and Ali and the noises he can't help but make, whimpers, yelps, the shapes of their names.

Evie likes the feel of Billy in her mouth. She likes to wrap her tongue and lips around him and suck and lap and moan for him. She likes what Ali is doing to her, fingers inside and she **rides** them, Ali's mouth clamped to the small of Evie's back, tongue flicking, moans vibrating. _Ohgodyespleaseohplease._

Ali likes the taste of Evie's skin, to make her buck, the slide of her fingers in her. She can't find Evie's G-spot like Dom can, but fuck, she loves to try. She likes Dom inside her like this, behind, one hand ohsogently rolling a nipple between long fingers. Ali spreads wider for him.

Dom likes fucking Ali, likes being so deep inside her he can hardly stand it. He likes to roll **up** at the end of each thrust, one hand cupping her breast, the other finding her clit and massaging. _Rightthereohfuck._

Dom's eyes lock on Billy's, and they come.


End file.
